Mala Sangre
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: AU! Todo el mundo de Tim Drake se pone de cabeza cuando comienza a ver que su vida de estudiante ordinario da un giro de 180 al conocer ciertas personas, ciertos seres. Bien y maldad, mezclándose y siendo solo uno. ¿Algún bando a elegir? No lo sabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Bad Blood / Mala Sangre

 **Personajes Principales:** Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown

 **Extras:** Wally West, Artemis Queen (Aquí he decidido ponerle así ya que es un AU)

 **Género:** AU, Romance, Drama, Violencia, Misterio, etc.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Palabras:** 2.244

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Resumen:** _AU!_ Todo el mundo de Tim Drake se pone de cabeza cuando comienza a ver que su vida de estudiante ordinario da un giro de 180° al conocer ciertas personas, ciertos seres. Bien y maldad, mezclándose y siendo solo uno. ¿Algún bando a elegir? No lo sabe.

 **Autor(a):** J.P. Haywood

* * *

 **BAD BLOOD**

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

Bebió lo último que restaba de su taza de té, a la par que cerraba aquella novela que había estado leyendo durante las anteriores cinco horas. —No me gusta que me hagan esperar, lo sabes.

Dejo ambos objetos a un lado y giró, el más alto estaba a unos metros, de pie, mirándolo como si no le molestara los cuerpos inertes sobre las sábanas blancas. Y claro. Manchadas.

—Bien estuviste entretenido en la espera. —Remarcó el recién llegado a lo obvio —Supondré que esperaras a que llegue los de limpieza y solo les darás tus dos opciones, con amabilidad.

—Me conoces bien, Dick. —El nombrado rodó sus ojos y camino hasta él, sentándose en la silla de madera fina frente a él.

— ¿Disfrutas del sol?

El menor chasqueo, observando la vista frente a él y luego la regreso para ver esos ojos azulinos, demasiado parecidos a los del cielo. Se levantó hosco.

—Tim…

—Basta. Sé que dirás lo mismo de siempre. —Continuó dándole la espalda. Pero fue demasiado obvio cuando lo escucho levantarse e ir hacia él.

—Vamos a arreglarlo.

—No, tú lo harás. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. —Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse y por más que quiso, deseo odiarlo. —Esto, Dick… _ESTO_ , es un castigo. Lo odio. ¡Y yo debo quedarme aquí! Resguardado del sol, porque puedo morir. ¿Cuánto más debo de esperar para que _él_ haga lo que pides?

El rostro frente suyo se descompuso. Cerrando los ojos y tomando una larga respiración. —Lo resolveré, Timmy. Dije que encontraría la solución a todos nuestros problemas… confía en mí. En tu hermano.

— ¡No eres mi hermano! —Y con solo eso, toda la habitación tembló. Y los fuertes brazos lo cubrieron, protegiéndolo y abrigándolo. No lo dudo dos veces, lo abrazo. —Yo no… lo siento… no quería…

— _Shhhh_ , lo se Timmy. Lo sé. Pero dije protegerte y cuidarte. Resolveré esto. _Confía_ en mí.

 **4 Meses atrás.**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños número veintiuno! —Serpentinas de colores volaron por todo su rostro cuando apenas abrió los ojos. Los muy malditos habían jalado las sabanas, lanzándole algo de agua junto con harina y de pasó aquello. Los vio con horror, ¡¿Qué diablos les sucedía?!

Logro sentarse después de apartar parte de la harina de su rostro y miro al azabache y pelirrojo con clara molestia. —Espera, antes de que digas algo, tenemos algo para ti, Timmy.

—Wally, yo…

—Dije que no digas nada. —Entornó los ojos con claro desespero; la risa alegre del otro asaltante se hizo escuchar y giro el rostro para verlo.

—Tú. Usaste la llave.

—Nadie te dijo que me dieras una copia, Timmy.

—Dije que solo para situaciones de emergencia, Dick.

El nombrado lo vio como si le hubiera ofendido con lo peor. —Timothy. Esto es una emergencia.

El flash lo cegó en eso.

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso.

—Yo no puedo creer que sigas durmiendo con tu pijama de Star Wars. —El trio de chicos habían seguido la conversación después de ayudar al pobre cumpleañero a dejar el colchón cerca del balcón y las sabanas colgadas en la sala. Sí, Tim no se quedaría con todo el trabajo pesado.

—Duh. Es su adicción, Wally. —Sonrió una vez que llegaron a la usual cafetería donde se reunían a desayunar. No lo negaría, estaba feliz. Pocas veces lograban verse, después de todo, él era el único que aún seguía en la universidad.

—Lo sé, pero… Hola, hola, camarera nueva.

—Deja de estarla acosando, Wally.

Aquello trajo la atención del menor. Dejando que se sentaran en la usual mesa del fondo; el silencio se prolongó en lo que les veía revisar el menú bajo el vidrio de la mesa. Tosió después de unos minutos, llamando la atención. La cabellera rojiza fue la primera el elevarse. — ¿Va alguien a decirme quien es la _nueva camarera_? —Resaltó lo último y Dick sonrió con picardía.

—Tal vez sea la futura señora West, Timmy, no lo sé. Pregúntale a Romeo. —Logro apreciar como las mejillas del otro se sonrojaban y sonrió. Y claro, esos dos se la debían.

—Disculpe —Se giró en busca de la rubia que antes había tratado de saludar West; logrando hacer contacto visual con ella y que se acercara a ellos. Pudo claramente apreciar como la chica cambiaba su usual sonrisa por una mueca.

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

—Hola Artemis.

—Grayson. West. Chico nuevo. —Entorno los ojos, por lo visto ya había conseguido una nueva enemiga en la cafetería y como no, gracias a sus amigos.

—Oh no, no te desquites con él. —Hablo con rapidez el pelirrojo —Es el hermano menor de Dick.

—Genial, no veo porque debería de ser diferente.

—Oye, yo he sido bueno. Siempre te traigo una caja de rosquillas.

—Caja donde viene el número de tu amigo. Grayson, hay mejores métodos para ayudar a tu amigo a que consiga mi número, que diciendo que gane una caja gratis y debo de llamar. —Pudo apreciar como Wally se quejaba rápidamente con su mejor amigo y él otro trataba de excusarse.

Negó, llamando la atención de la chica con una de sus manos. —No soy su hermano de sangre, y no me molestare en decir una historia demasiado aburrida y larga para explicar. Solo quiero los usuales bollos de canela que tienen aderezo y una taza de café. Ah y si es posible, un plato mediano con bacon. Gracias.

Aquello silencio a todos. Pero dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Artemis, quien no dudo en escribir en su libreta. —Listo, traeré el pedido una vez este hecho. Supongo que ustedes dos lo de siempre. Volveré en un momento. —Les dio la espalda, alejándose con tres pasos antes de girar —Y Grayson, me agrada tu hermano.

Y se fue.

—Wally 0 y Timmy 1, quien lo diría.

 _Plaf._

La cabeza rojiza choco contra la mesa.

* * *

—Bueno, espero te haya gustado el súper desayuno de cumpleaños.

—Creo que fue mejor que el _súper_ buenos días de cumpleaños.

—Fue idea de Wally. —Los azules se quedaron fijos sobre los otros; una clara batalla donde podría demostrar que mentía o no. Vio como ligeramente el mayor parpadeaba y luego bufaba —Bueno. Fue _mi idea_. Pero él pensó que sería más divertido lo del agua y la harina.

Elevó una de sus cejas —Recuérdame que eres de los que siempre duerme con la ventana abierta. —Aquello hizo reír a Grayson, aunque fue momentáneo, rápidamente su rostro se ensombreció —Me conoces bien… Sabes, muy pronto serán tus vacaciones y…

Alerta roja —Dick, ya hablamos de esto. Si me independice de ti fue por algo, y si me dejaste es porque–

—Confió en ti. Lo sé. —El mayor tomo aire con profundidad y relajo la postura de sus hombros — ¿Quieres un aventón a la universidad?

— ¿Llegar en una patrulla cual maleante?

—Oh vamos, algunos saben que soy policía.

—Aja y siguen peguntando como alguien que estudio licenciatura en lengua decidió enlistarse en la policía. —Negó —Sabes que no me molesta, pero prefiero tomar el subterráneo o algún autobús para llegar. Además, Wally y tú llegarían tarde a su turno.

—Chico listo. —La gran mano pasó sobre sus cabellos, la caricia hizo que se despeinara —Recuerda que hoy es tú día, decide a qué lugar deseas ir para celebrar.

—Pensé que tenían todo el día.

—No, pedimos a dos personas para que nos reemplazaran. Estaremos contigo tal y como prometimos —El claxon se hizo escuchar y ambas cabelleras oscuras giraron a la dirección del sonido. El pelirrojo mantenía unos lentes de sol sobre su rostro y parecía bastante ansioso —Bueno, debo de ir a trabajar. Llámame si se te ocurre algo o hacemos solo algo en casa.

Sabía que con _casa_ se refería a donde él vivía.

No dijo nada más, por lo que el de uniforme asintió y con una última sonrisa giro sobre sus pies, caminando directo a la patrulla. Se quedó allí hasta que les vio partir y girar por una de las esquinas de la calle, aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la universidad y ver su primera clase.

Hizo camino a la parada más cercana.

* * *

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Sonrió un par de manos taparon su visión. El suave peso cayó sobre su hombro y varios cabellos llegaron a acariciar su mejilla — ¿Quién soy? —Sabía que _ella_ lo decía se manera irónica.

— ¿Señora Figgins? —Así con solo decir ese apellido las manos se alejaron rápidamente y vio como el vestido rojo rodeaba la banca frente a sus ojos. No tardo en elevar la vista para ver a la rubia con el cabello recogido, luciendo tan guapa pero a la vez casual. Le gustaba su estilo.

—Sabes cómo tratar a una dama, Drake. —Tomo su mochila para que se sentara a su lado; viendo como aceptaba la invitación y cruzaba sus piernas de manera coqueta. Elevo sus cejas y sonrió divertido.

—Gracias, Steph. Por la felicitación y complacerme con tu presencia.

—Siempre es un placer dejarte ver mi presencia, Tim. —Ambos jóvenes se rieron de sí. La rubia se acomodó una vez el teatro acabo y lo codeo con suavidad — Así que, ¿Qué haremos hoy para celebrar la legalidad a todo lo que ya has hecho?

—Oh no, no me compares contigo. Sabes que soy el más centrado de los dos.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que sepa de tus escapadas con tu grupo de literatura a los bares.

Aquello lo dejo en silencio. — ¿Cómo –

—Recuerda que soy los oídos de este lugar. Todo el campus y todas las facultades.

—Bruja.

—Zorra.

—No sé si te lo dices a ti o a mí.

—Tuche.

Volvieron a reír.

—No enserio, Timmy. ¿No tienes planeado nada? —Negó —Así que dejaras que Dicky decida o solo dirás que pasen otra noche de Netflix and Chill. —Asintió —Mierda, eso es aburrido. Aunque no tanto si tienes a San Trasero de los Dioses contigo.

—Es tan incómodo que resaltes eso de Dick.

—Sabes que nadie puede ignorar ese par de nal–

—Stephanie.

—Vale, me lo guardo para mis oscuros pensamientos.

—Gracias.

Silencio.

—De ser hombre también me lo cogería.

—Bien, se acabó. —Tomo sus cosas y se pudo de pie, comenzando a caminar lo más lejos de ella.

No tardo en escuchar la risita jocosa de Brown, quien lo alcanzó y beso su mejilla —Sabes que bromeo, angelito. Eres fácil de molestar.

—Es de mí…

—Hermano de quien hablas. Anda. Hace no mucho te enorgullecía decir que era tu hermano.

—No lo somos.

—La sangre no es solo la que forma los lazos, Timothy. Aunque no se mucho de su pasado, pero Dick te sigue viendo como un hermano menor. —Formó una mueca, pues ella estaba en lo cierto.

Siguieron en silencio, hasta que notaron un montón de personas formando un circuló alrededor de alguien. Se detuvieron en seco, notando como algunos se alejaban llevando varios volantes más…

— ¿Esas son entradas gratis? —La rubia no tardo en preguntarle uno de los estudiantes que llevaba un par de estas.

—Sí. Están reinaugurando el antiguo club.

— ¿Hablas de J&H?

—Aja.

— El club en donde ocurrió la masacre. Ningún sobreviviente. —Esta vez fue Tim el que hablo. No le daba buena espina.

—Muchos creen que el lugar esta embrujado, pero esas son niñerías. La cosa es que lo remodelaron de pies a cabeza y el propietario fue tan amable de dar entradas gratis al público.

—Una gran estrategia para hacer que la gente aparezca por ahí.

—Tim. —La voz femenina lo reprendió.

El chico frente a ellos solo se encogió de hombros con una mueca —Si les interesa, quedan pocas boletas. Tengo entendido quienes solo las tengan, podrán ingresar. —Y con ello se alejó de ellos.

Estuvo a punto de decir algún comentario al respecto, cuando fue jalado del brazo por Stephanie y llevado al montón de gente. Quiso replicar, pero era tarde. Estaban frente a un chico alto, cabello rojo que caía hasta sus hombros, con los brazos tatuados y una sonrisa cual gato rizón en su rostro. No solo eso llamó la atención de Tim Drake, era el color de piel, la cual era cubierta de una gran parte de pecas rojizas, no se le veían para nada mal.

Trago saliva cuando sus ojos chocaron con los suyos, azules, pero con un toque más opaco.

— ¿Vinieron por entradas?

—No hay otra razón, chico. A no ser que fuera para pedir tu número. —Dijo con descaro la rubia, aunque aquello solo hizo reír al hombre.

—Tienen suerte que aun tenga cuatro. —Observaron cómo sacaba aquella cantidad de su mochila y se las entregaba. En ello Tim aprovecho para revisarlas por encima del hombro de Stephanie, pues ella las había tomado. Los colores rojo y negro predominaban, las letras en un tono amarillo resaltaban con el nombre del lugar.

 ** _An Ifrinn._**

¿Qué rayos…?

—Disculpe, ¿Podría darnos una de más?, somos cinco personas. —Ahí iban de nuevo los coqueteos de la rubia, pero parecía que al tipo no parecía afectarle.

—Lo siento guapa, no tengo más. Pero… —Aquel ' _peeero_ ' les hizo acercarse más a él. Su sonrisa se extendió con suma sensualidad. —Podría hacer algo al respecto. Solo vayan y si tienen suerte, pregunten por la mano derecha. —Y les guiño.

Stephanie pestaño y asintió suavemente para tomar el brazo de Drake y despedirse del hombre con la mano libre. Se dejó llevar. Siempre se dejaba llevar por la rubia.

—Dime que no lo estás pensando.

—Es tu cumpleaños, quieras o no.

—Vale. Rasputia.

Se ganó un pellizco.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Bad Blood / Mala Sangre

 **Personajes Principales:** Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown, Wally West

 **Extra:** Roy Harper

 **Género:** AU, Romance, Drama, Violencia, Misterio, etc.

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Palabras:** 1.842

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.

 **Resumen:** _AU!_ Todo el mundo de Tim Drake se pone de cabeza cuando comienza a ver que su vida de estudiante ordinario da un giro de 180° al conocer ciertas personas, ciertos seres. Bien y maldad, mezclándose y siendo solo uno. ¿Algún bando a elegir? No lo sabe.

 **Autor(a):** J.P. Haywood

* * *

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

Inicialmente no había mostrado interés en las insistencias por parte de la rubia, aun así, cuando decía no estar interesado en ir a aquel lugar con semejante nombre tan… llamativo. No logro evitar que precisamente al finalizar sus horas de estudios, Dick y Wally tuvieran el placer de ir a "recogerle". Y sí, en la patrulla.

Aun contaba con escapar por otra dirección sino fuese por Stephanie y su fuerte Crush con su hermano, y sus nalgas. _Dios_ , hasta decirlo era un maldito desafío. Como sea, su amiga abrió la boca, Wally sonó más que emocionado, Dick solo sonreía… como siempre. Él, bueno él, solo podía estar seguro de que tendría un tic nervioso justo sobre su ojo, tal vez. Pero todos habían parecido ignorar el hecho de que tuviera una cara de haber chupado un limón, uno agrio.

Claro, era mayor. Y sí, había hecho bastantes cosas 'ilegales' antes de llegar a esa edad. Pero había decidido, por cosa suya, ponerse más al pendiente de sus cosas por hacer. Tenía que estudiar, tenía que buscar un trabajo y conseguir dinero, dinero para pagar sus propias cuentas. No deseaba depender de Dick.

Porque claro, el mayor solía ser quien le llevaba comida, mejor dicho, viveres. Iba con la excusa de que ambos lavaran sus ropas, siempre llevaba su detergente. Grayson estaba por encima de lo llamado: 'sobreproteger' a su 'hermano menor' hasta cuando este había decidido alejarse de su cuerpo de koala o saco de mamá canguro y buscar otros rumbos.

Adoraba a Richard.

Pero odiaba el hecho de verse como aun un niño al cual cuidar.

No lo era.

Pero lamentablemente no podía evitarlo. — ¿Estás listo?

No, enserio. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido darle la copia de la llave de su departamento?

Evito parecer asustado cuando el gran cuerpo de Richard, envuelto en una camisa negra, pantalones azules –Ignoro los zapatos porque no le interesaba mirar hacia abajo– y el cabello arreglado aunque con unos pocos mechones fuera de su lugar, entro como Pedro por su casa –La cual si parecía– y tomo asiento en su cama.

Suspiro, iba lo más casual posible. Ósea, llevando lo de siempre. Pantalones oscuros, camisa roja con un logo en negro que asemejaban figuras geométricas y un par de zapatillas. Nada más. No tenía ánimos de pasar la noche fuera pero no tenía de otra. —Supongo que sí. ¿Cómo me veo? —Se giró, dejando a sus espaldas el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía allí mismo.

Richard lo detallo de arriba abajo, elevando luego su puño en un gesto afirmativo —Estamos listos.

— ¿Y Wally?

—Esta abajo, esperándonos en el auto.

—Debemos de pasar por Stephanie.

Ambos azabaches salieron del cuarto y Tim fue por sus llaves, agarrándolas de un cajón que tenía cerca de la puerta principal. Salir de allí en silencio era algo calmoso y a la vez le ponía nervioso, pues solo significaba que hablarían en el trayecto por el ascensor.

¿Por qué conocía tan bien las costumbres de su hermano?

—Así que…. ¿Razón en especial por la que va Stephanie?

 _Tú._

—No lo sé, quiere divertirse.

—Pienso que algo más… —Y allí estaban esos azules clavándose en su nuca. Tosió.

—Eso ya pasó, ahora somos amigos.

— ¿Cómo tú con Barbara?

El silencio reino por un momento. —Buen golpe bajo, Timmy.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Aun así, dijeron tener cinco pases. Uno para ti, Wally, ella, yo. ¿Para quién es el último? —Se elevó de hombros.

—Si supiera, te lo diría. Y no tenemos cinco. Solo dijeron que llamáramos a alguien… —Aunque seguía pareciéndole extraño.

— ¿Cómo? —Bendito fue el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron y salió disparado, con un Grayson tras suyo ansioso de alcanzarle.

* * *

La noche era condenadamente fría, pero eso no impedía que tanto el pelirrojo como el azabache mayor, cantaran a viva voz con las ventanas abajo. Por lo menos no era la patrulla. Era el auto de Wally.

La casa de los Brown se hizo presente en sus narices una vez aparcaron. El de pecas hizo sonar el claxon. En menos de cinco segundos la cabellera rubia de su amiga junto con un vestido purpura y botas oscuras se hicieron presente. Llevaba el cabello suelto y poco maquillaje.

Debía de admitirlo. Aun cuando su relación había terminado, seguía viéndola como una de las chicas más guapas del universo.

Barbara siempre ocuparía el primer puesto.

— ¡Chicos! —Dijo ella de manera estridente en lo que cerraba la puerta y corría en dirección al auto. Se encargó de abrir la puerta desde su lugar y vio como entraba de golpe y cerraba con rudeza.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! —Se quejó el conductor pero fue callado cuando la fémina se lanzó hacia los puestos de adelante y besaba sonoramente su mejilla.

—Hey guapo #3 —Dijo ella y en ello giro el rostro para dejar otro en la mejilla de Richard —Guapo #2 —Y en ello regreso a la parte trasera y se abrazó a él, besando sus dos cachetes — Y nuestro guapo #1 y cumpleañero.

— ¿Por qué soy el guapo #3? —Se quejó de nuevo West y solo hizo que los demás rieran.

—Steph, ¿No iba a venir alguien contigo? —Ppregunto su hermano una vez el auto volvió a tomar camino. Ella asintió.

—Nos va a ver allí. —Contesto, pasando sus manos por un par de mallas que llevaba de bajo, apenas y las había notado.

Por un momento se hizo la idea de que este fuese una nueva conquista para la rubia.

No le agradaba.

* * *

 _Pudo haber sido peor_ , se dijo para sus adentros una vez el letrero rojo neón brillo sobre su rostro. Las grandes letras resplandecían, cubriendo casi la mitad de la calle. La fila era sin duda larga, logrando pasar dos calles. Maldición. No quería mal gastar su noche esperando para entrar.

Hasta la que llevaba vestido se había acurrucado a su lado una vez bajaron del auto. Wally había confirmado lo de la gran cola, hasta donde terminaba. Era rápido, por lo cual se había ofrecido como voluntario. Dick se había cruzado de brazos, formando una mueca.

—Regalar pases para que ocurra esto.

—Si seguimos aquí será peor. —Comentó mirando de momento a los dos adultos y luego regresando la vista al lugar. Era amplio, sin duda alguna lo habían remodelado en el exterior. Se veía incluso, elegante, aunque las letras junto con varios dibujos extraños y algo… aterradores se alzaban en las paredes oscuras como una segunda piel.

En ello bajo la mirada y vio en la entrada como un hombre enorme revisaba cada entrada y les dejaba pasar. De manera lenta. Pues revisaban hasta lo que llevaban las personas en cada una de sus pertenencias. Vaya cosas.

Lo que llamo su atención fue una gorra, la reconocía. Fue mucho más obvio cuando la figura salió de allí, como si buscara aire y sacaba una caja de cigarros del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era el mismo patrocinador que había ido a su universidad.

Pudo haberlo ignorado, pero… — ¡Hey! —Hizo que el gran hombre elevara la cabeza con cigarro en boca y mechera en mano.

Dudo por un momento que fuera a reconocerlo, habían sido muchos los que habían ido hasta él. Pero fue impresionante verlo dibujar aquella misma sonrisa de cazador y acercarse a ellos con los ánimos bien puestos. Stephanie jalo su brazo. — ¿Ese es…?

—Miren nada más, ¡Han venido! En hora buena. —Ese fue su saludo, fijándose primero en ellos y luego elevando la mirada hacía los otros dos presentes. La sonrisa no se borró, pero si disminuyo —Y mira lo que la marea trajo…

Tim parpadeó y miro de aquel pelirrojo a los otros dos. También se habían quedado en silencio, observándolo. Dick tenía el ceño fruncido y Wally una mueca.

—Creo que están aburridos de esperar, ¿No? —Volvió a dirigirse a ellos —Podría ayudarlos a entrar, hay bastante gente pero tenemos sitio suficiente para todos. Acompáñenme.

—Espera, es que… aun no veo a mi acompañante. Ya sabes, lo que hablamos…

—Oh ya veo, si deseas le dejas los datos a nuestro gorila y que solo se acerque a él y le diga quién es. Con esas ropas dudo que dudes sin volverte una paleta helada aquí.

—Bueno, así funcionaria.

El pelirrojo le guiño a ella y les dio la espalda, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que les siguiera. Stephanie le jalo del brazo y el no tardo en dejarse llevar. Dándole una rápida mirada a los otros dos que habían estado unos minutos en el mismo lugar, siguiéndoles con lentitud. A travesar las puertas y ver como la gente les observaba, solo hicieron que tragar saliva. El pasillo era un poco largo, no demasiado pero lo suficiente como para ver algunas parejitas hablando en cotilleos entre sí, alejadas unas de otras. La luz esta vez era de un color azulino que acentuaba con las paredes negras. Había dos caminos, pero el pelirrojo había tomado el de la derecha. Por lo visto nadie pasara por el de la izquierda, pues se encontraba vacío.

La música llego a sus oídos como un eco y entonces una cortina roja se dio a ver frente suyo. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Roy. Dejo los modales al final. —El hombre de largos cabellos río y corrió la cortina. Un montón de gente bailando había tras ella, varias barras de licor, algunas jaulas que colgaban –Unas más abajo que las otras–, el rojo y negro predominaba allí.

—Vaya… —No pudo evitar decirlo.

—Lo sé, nuestro jefe quería que todo se viera sensacional. El primer piso, como ven, tres barras y una pista completa de baile, central, el puesto de DJ y ah, algunos asientos. Segundo piso, asientos amueblados para mejor comodidad, cuatro barras y claro, allí pueden bailar pero no sentir como se frotan contra ustedes. Tercer piso… Creo que es más para parejas o reuniones más… ya saben.

—Placer. —Intervino Dick por primera vez y Roy, solo le sonrió de medio lado.

—Exacto. Como sea, el cuarto piso esta fuera de su alcance, solo para quienes trabajan aquí o son invitados del jefe.

—No es que nos intere–

—Lo sé, pero es solo precaución. Como sea, los dejare seguir.

—Espera, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de —Fue señalado por una de las finas uñas de la rubia.

Roy parpadeo un par de segundos y asintió rápido —Vale, mandaré un mensaje de texto. ¿Qué les parece si van al segundo o tercer piso? El primero es para los del común.

Wally bufó pero aquello no molesto al otro taheño, quien solo guiño y se alejó de ellos por el mismo camino. — ¿-se puede saber que les pasa? —Cuestiono una vez estuvieron solos y caminaron por en medio de algunas personas. Buscaban las escaleras.

—Hoy venimos a celebrar, hermanito. Estaremos de mejor ánimo. Lo verás. —Ese era un claro: _Hablamos después_.

— Allí están. —Sintió de nuevo el tirón en su extremidad, por lo visto Stephanie tenía pocas intenciones de saber de lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
